


Incapacitated

by Madtom_Publius



Series: Valley Forge [12]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Illnesses, Jealousy, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madtom_Publius/pseuds/Madtom_Publius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Washington is having a soirée at Valley Forge for troop morale, but Hamilton is too sick to attend. Laurens is amused by his theatrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incapacitated

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr by publius-esquire

“But what if the General _needs_ me?” The huddled mass on the cot dramatically turned himself back over for the seventh time to beseech the man sitting at the table by the foot of the bed.

 

Laurens did not turn from his work, scribbling harder with his quill. The chatter and gaieties leaked from the room downstairs, tempting the lithe form in the bed to poke his pale face from the blankets and stare longingly at the door. He should have been with the company; the social gatherings, the little parties that Mrs. Washington put together for troop morale were the most enticing activities a gentleman could hope for at the encampment. He was a social man, he needed to be where the fun and wine was. So many lively conversations. So many charming ladies. Sensing his friend creep to the edge of the cot, John chided, “His Excellency will manage for one evening without you getting everyone else sick with fever.” A small smile crossed his lips. “Besides, I doubt your motives are pure.”

 

Hamilton sniffed, wiping his raw nose with his sleeve. His friend may have preferred to avoid these little parties, since it seemed that Laurens had no ambition in giving any of his attentions to the fairer sex. But he did not have that luxury. No matter what the other aides assumed, Alexander preferred not to spend the rest of his life as a bachelor. “How can they go on without me?”

 

“I’m sure they find ways, difficult as it must be.”

 

An impressive sigh escaped from the bundle as Hamilton pushed the blankets off his feverish body in a fit. “But Kitty is supposed to be there.”

 

Laurens looked up with a peevish glance. “Katherine? I thought it was a Margaret or a Phoebe who had last charmed her way into your heart?” Alexander waived his hand dismissively, and John rolled his eyes. He unquestionably was not jealous of his friend’s pursuits of the misses. “Do not expect me to keep up with your gallant affairs.”

 

“But what if she is here to give consent to a marriage?”

 

“Your fever has made you delirious.”

 

Hamilton pouted. “What makes you think she would not want to marry such a catch as I am?” He stopped and hacked a wet cough into his hands. Turning over, he groaned miserably. “Ugh, Laurens, I’m dying.”

 

Laurens smiled again and finally set his work down to turn his attention to his pitiable friend. “You’re not dying,” he said, amused at Hamilton’s theatrics as he writhed over the cot, somehow having entangled himself so the blankets only haphazardly covered him. “You should be taking this as an opportunity to get some rest.” Hamilton only responded by groaning dramatically again, burying his face into the mattress. “Come on, my dear boy, turn over.”

 

Fingers grabbed the blanket and ripped it from the small frame. Alexander reached out for it, trembling, but John stared at him with resolve until he finally complied and turned back on his side and rested his head on the hard pillow. Laurens returned the wool blanket, wrapping it around his friend and rubbing his shoulders until he stopped shivering.

 

Kissing his brow, Laurens instructed, “Get some sleep.”

 

Hamilton closed his eyes, but smiled. “Yes, wife.”


End file.
